The Story of Melanie the Moose
Melanie, who lives in the forests of North America, tries to help her friends, but she upsets them with her clumsy antics. Her friends insult her for being useless and clumsy, causing her to walk away in despondency and wait into a thicket of snow until she finds her friends again who apologize to her for being harsh to her. Summary Main Zoo Lucy explained to the animals that Trudy is no longer her friend, due to being clumsy and ruining her favourite pen. This reminds Boris of the time when he broke up a friendship with his friend Melanie. Story Deep in the forests of North America lies a moose walking in the region. Melanie, the moose, meets a beaver named Beverley who is building a dam. Beverley doesn't need any help; however, she accidentally drops a piece of timber on the river. Upon meeting Randolph, Melanie isn't aware that she stepped on one of his mushrooms. She asks Boris if he needs any help to get the honey, but she accidentally hurts him. Melanie tried to dance with some deer, but she crashed into the beehive in which Boris was getting and the beehive was washed away, causing him to lose the honey; Melanie also ruined Randolph's mushroom garden and destroyed Beverley's dam. Later on, Melanie was scolded harshly by all three of her friends for her clumsy antics, leaving her insulted and causing her to walk away in despondency. As soon as Melanie stayed for long, it started to snow and Melanie found her friendship back covered under a small thicket of snow. Melanie's friends apologise to her for their harsh treatment. Moral Ending This was the last time Boris had broken up a friendship with Melanie. Lucy has to show remorse to Trudy for breaking up her friendship tomorrow. First Appearances * Trudy (mentioned only) * Melanie the Moose * Beverley the Beaver * Randolph the Raccoon Gallery Ep 21 2.jpg Ep 21 3.jpg Ep 21 4.jpg Ep 21 5.jpg Ep 21 6.jpg Ep 21 7.jpg Ep 21 8.jpg Ep 21 9.jpg Ep 21 10.jpg Ep 21 11.jpg Ep 21 12.jpg Ep 21 13.jpg Ep 21 14.jpg Ep 21 15.jpg Ep 21 16.jpg Ep 21 17.jpg Ep 21 18.jpg Ep 21 19.jpg Ep 21 20.jpg Ep 21 21.jpg Ep 21 22.jpg Ep 21 23.jpg Ep 21 24.jpg Ep 21 25.jpg Ep 21 26.jpg Ep 21 27.jpg Ep 21 28.jpg Ep 21 29.jpg Ep 21 30.jpg Ep 21 31.jpg Ep 21 32.jpg Ep 21 33.jpg Ep 21 34.jpg Ep 21 35.jpg Ep 21 36.jpg Ep 21 37.jpg Ep 21 38.jpg Ep 21 39.jpg Ep 21 40.jpg Ep 21 41.jpg Ep 21 42.jpg Ep 21 43.jpg Ep 21 44.jpg Ep 21 45.jpg Ep 21 46.jpg Ep 21 47.jpg Ep 21 48.jpg Ep 21 49.jpg Ep 21 50.jpg Ep 21 51.jpg Ep 21 52.jpg Ep 21 53.jpg Ep 21 54.jpg Ep 21 55.jpg Ep 21 56.jpg Ep 21 57.jpg Ep 21 58.jpg Ep 21 59.jpg Ep 21 60.jpg Ep 21 61.jpg Ep 21 62.jpg Ep 21 63.jpg Ep 21 64.jpg Ep 21 65.jpg Ep 21 66.jpg Ep 21 67.jpg Ep 21 68.jpg Ep 21 69.jpg Video Nick Jr./PBS Kids Sprout Edits * When Lucy (with an American accent by Ciara Janson) is angry about Trudy, the word "stupid" is changed to "silly" to soften. Trivia * This is the first episode that introduces North America and its residents. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD Category:Episodes that Boris told the story